New wings
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Uriel tears 3 of Crys wings from her body when torturing her and her friends. She has to go through getting her wings all over again.


"Tell us where they are!" Uriel hissed twisting the angel blade into Crys' leg. She yelped then looked at him.

"Fine I'll tell you" She muttered.

"Good where are they?" He grinned wickedly.

"They are in a magical place called Narnia" Crys said getting another punch across the face from Uriel.

"You won't talk maybe this will help you" He spat going out of the room.

"We done already? I was just starting to enjoy myself" She called after him smirking. Uriel returned dragging two people with him, she couldn't see who it was because of the bag over their heads but she could tell they were female. Uriel strapped the girls down in a chair opposite her and removed the hoods.

"Amber? Lydia?" Crys gasped.

"Let them go" She growled struggling against the restraints.

"Tell me where your little group is and I might let them go" He smirked.

"Don't tell him anything Crys" Lydia begged. Crys looked at the girls then to Uriel.

"Go to hell chuckles" She hissed. Uriel tsked and firmly pulled the blade from her thigh.

"Who should we start with first hmm? Son's little girlfriend or Lucifer's darling daughter" He pondered walking around them. Crys flinched when Uriel ran the blade down Lydia's cheek cutting her.

"Why do you want them anyway?" Amber asked.

"We want them dead" Uriel replied simply.

"You're going to kill your own brothers for no reason?!" Lydia exclaimed. Little did they know Team Free Will was standing outside the warehouse watching the scene. Uriel went behind Crys and pressed the side of her shoulder blade exposing her wings.

"Tell me where they are Crystal" He demanded gripping the top left wing tightly.

"Never" She growled. Uriel grinned and tore the wing from her back emitting an ear piercing scream from Crys. Michael closed his eyes and bit back tears. Crys hung her head low trying to ignore the pain in her back. The wing disappeared in Uriel's grip and he moved to the other one.

"Answer me" Crys looked up and her eyes were black.

"No" She muttered as he ripped off the next wing. She screamed louder as Lydia and Amber thrashed in their chairs shouting at Uriel to stop. Her other wing disappeared in his grip and he moved over to Lydia while Crys' wings dropped to her side. Uriel exposed Lydia's 4 black wings and gripped the top one like he did with Crys.

"Last chance or Lydia gets her wings torn off" Crys looked at him and noticed the group outside.

"Fine I'll tell you" She sighed.

"Don't Crys" Lydia shouted.

"I'm not letting you go through that Lydia now shut up" Crys growled.

"Where are they?" Uriel asked gripping her wing tighter.

"The red motel off highway 57 room 19" She muttered making Uriel grin. He moved back behind Crys and tore off another wing while plunging an angel blade into her chest aiming to kill her. Lydia and Amber watched in shock as a bright light filled the room and Crys slumped over in her chair.

"Pathetic horsemen" He said before disappearing. Amber and Lydia screamed and struggled against their restraints to get free. Suddenly the doors burst open and Lucifer and the rest ran up them.

"Dad" Lydia whimpered. He shushed her and undid her restraints as Michael undid the ones holding Crys. He pulled the blade out of her chest and waited for a few seconds. He was relieved when she took a deep breath of air.

"Thank god" He muttered placing her arm around his neck and his hand around her waist. He zapped her back to their apartment where everyone met up. Michael lay Crys down on her stomach despite her protests.

"I'm fine Michael" She said pushing herself back up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"You're not fine you just had three of your wings ripped off your body now stop resisting please" He begged. Crys heard the pleading tone and sat still while he gathered the medical equipment to treat her injuries. Michael pressed a towel soaked in warm water over the gashes on her back making her hiss at the pain. He ran his hand soothingly over her hair to try calm her. Crys crossed her arms under her chin when Michael started to stitch up the wounds. He finished stitching the gashes as quickly as he could then he proceeded to wash the blood off her remaining three wings which were coated in red.

"Almost done" He said crouching beside her wiping some hair out of her face. She nodded and bit her bottom lip when he ran a cloth over her wings. Once he was done he smoothed down her feathers and crouched down in front of her.

"You ok?" He asked gently trailing his fingers down her cheek.

"Yeah" She replied leaning into his touch. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading out to the others.

"How are you two doing?" He asked Lydia and Amber.

"Good how's Crys?" Amber replied leaning into Rafael's side.

"She's fine" He smiled. The next couple of days Crys spent healing until she got a pain in her back. She got up and pulled up the back of her shirt and saw the marks on her back opening up to reveal her new wings.

"MICHAEL!" She shouted into the living room. He appeared behind her and tilted his head at her back.

"What did I tell you about ripping you're stitches?" He scolded. Crys rolled her eyes at her mate.

"No you idiot it my wings" She replied turning to face him.

"What now?"

"My wings ya know the one that got ripped off" She said hissing at the pain. He realised what she meant and got towels and a bucket of warm water before instructing her to lay down on her stomach again.

"Don't move" Michael said getting a better look at her back.

"I wasn't" Crys muttered. Michael gently ran his index finger and thumb down each mark spreading it so her wings could manifest themselves. He gripped the first wing and gently pulled it so it spread out to her side. Michael moved to Crys' other side and did the same to the next wing while she shouted in pain. After he got the final wing out he began cleaning them as Crys panted and gripped the edge of the bed tightly. Michael finished cleaning the wings of blood and stepped back to get a good look at them. He smiled and ran his hand over them.

"Please tell me it's over" Crys whimpered.

"It's over babe" He replied sitting beside her running his fingers through her hair.


End file.
